redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fiona Fox
Hello :D : I, am Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my old and example signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, change the Pixel (Px) Number. :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work (much credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background. :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. if you want a picture with it, here is an example signature: Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? Just change the image, name (Note the (The artist) part I will explain in a bit.) and color. now another part to this. If you want your nickname to show up on your signature or rather than it saying Talk! do as such. A: ::Sambrook the otter Talk! :this is a signature with no nick name and a (Talk!). Now you only need change ONE part of this to have your nickname. ::see this part? :Sambrook the otter :replace my name with yours, but on this part: style="background:Black">Sambrook the otter]] replace my name with your nickname. :and just change the Talk! To what whatever you wish it to be. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hey miz vixen, welcome to Redwall wikia, if you got any additional questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Lenora Longtail Part One, Part Two, and Part Three :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, DKI Part Two, DKI Part Three, DKII Part One, and DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Part One, Part Two, and Part Three You can also ask me for help too, your friend Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Fiona For a (longer)list of Suggested fanfics, check out my user page Click here Need any thing, ask me! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) You know for just joining, your active! You edited like three articles in less than 5 minutes!Me! 20:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Check out my fan-fic plzzzzzz My name is Hollyfire, can you please check out my fan-fics: Hollyfire's Tale and Nightmoon. Also, please fill out your user-page; it helps people get to know who you are. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you (In a way, I suppose.). I'm Clockworthy.--Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 00:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hi. Are you like, finished reading Redwall already? FWI, my fan-fics have been moved to my blogs. What do you think of blogs? Like or no like? Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 23:02, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Blogs You need to remove your blog posts from all categories except 'Blog posts'. Those categories are for character articles only. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) A good Fan Fic For some good Fan Fiction I suggest: Martin the Warrior 2: Return to Noonvale (Although you should probablt finish the actual series first, as it contains many spoilers.) Click here If you've only read maybe the first few try this one. (Very incomplete) "The Storm" Click here! These are my personal favorites, although there are many good ones! --Martin2 Speak! 00:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) First, I can't find your fan fic/ could you put in a link? Second, you say that Triss is one of your favorite squirrels- but the book is not listed among those you've read. Care to explain? Third, Please read this User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Legend of Llewellyn The 3rd story I've started. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sig Your signature might be messed up. Right now, if you haven't changed it it's Fiona Fox You need to add after the second name to make sure it doesn't screw up the whole page. It should look like this: Fiona Fox Which will appear like this: Fiona Fox. -Black Hawk Talk! 00:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Where's your fanfic? I can't find it. Will you read my fic User blog:Pinedance Coneslinger/A Coneslinger's Quest?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Wow. Are you serious? Is it seriously the best story you've EVER READ? I don't believe you, missy Marlfox, BJ's are way better. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) How come every word starts with a capital? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 01:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Reason I Just Love To Do That!-- Fiona Fox Thanks Glad you like it, I've just started to read your fic: "The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" it's going great so far! Keep it up! --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 21:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona fox pic Hey, I know sambrook is probably making a picture for you too, but I have a picture of a marlfox all ready made that I could give you. I didn't make it a girl, but I could change it up a bit. You know, give it eyelashes and stuff. I didn't really decide whether or not it was a guy or girl. --MERLOCK 22:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thank God!! Okay!!! I'll see it when I have a chance!--Fiona Fox Picture I would love to If you want to commission me. :I just need a very accurate description of your character :I.e. (wepon, stance, clothing, background, fur color, eye color... ya know all that stuff) Anyways, just let me know if you want to commission me :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ? Are you requesting a picture or what? If you are requesting a pic of Fiona, I'd love to do it just need details.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again Part 2. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Update. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wanna a background for your pic?Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona Fox. I promise, I will try my hardest to get this pic on today! My computer really isn't to good for stuff like putting pictures on, and I just got my camera this winter, so I'm new to the software.--MERLOCK 15:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Here's fiona. Hey, You wanted fiona, and here she is. --MERLOCK 18:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Touch ups for fiona I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna post a different one soon though, made off the same pick, but colored in photoshop and she might have some eyelashes. (I think it kinda looks like a guy right now xP )--MERLOCK 21:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Update. Sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier. Chores.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. A picture? Just type down the description next to your request on my user page (don't start a new line, it can go after the "picture." bit.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah You can use it. I'm working on your pic. Might take awhile, castles are not my strong point! Fiona looks pretty though.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Heh heh. Silth and Bloodthou? I thought it was Silth and Vulpar. Anyway...Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Your pic OK. I've already finished the sketch. Rather odd Marlfox, eh?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Done Your pic is finished. I will upload it later this afternoon.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 15:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) My pic for you is finished too, Fiona, but I had to change the dress and belt colour because of the fur. I'll upload it today or tomorrow.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Almost all of Castle Marl was cut off by the camara though:( Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Question! Umm I was just wondering, is Abbess Serena in any way related to the Marlfox family in Marlfox? BTW, you might want to think about making your sig a bit bigger. It's kinda hard to see. Just a thought though. Sambrook can help if you DO want to change it! :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 00:43, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :P.S.- I think your fan fics are great! RE Your liking it that much is pay enough.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 00:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, I've uploaded the pic. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Err... that's a bit scary, a Marlfox as Abbess.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:40, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry it wasn't to your description- I only have one shade of orange that will show up and I forgot the slippers, because I don't usually do shoes.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 09:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I should have your picture done sometime today! :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Heres your picture! :sorry about the feet... ran into a tiny bit of trouble with em. anyways, If there are any problems, please let me know. thanks! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 16:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Fiona, can you let me know how I can see what contributions I can make to this site? Thanks. Sweet! ^^ :tell me if theres anything I should change! (theres always much room for improvement) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC)